


Date Night

by widowsgf (elaaden)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Other, repost of my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaaden/pseuds/widowsgf
Summary: just a repost of one of my old may0 drabbles
Relationships: Maya/Zer0 (Borderlands)
Kudos: 10





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost of one of my old may0 drabbles

Maya didn’t know what to expect when she walked into her bunk aboard Sanctuary III, but it wasn’t a vase filled with flowers native to Athenas sitting on the table. Nor a note in very familiar handwriting.

_ Date? 6 p.m. _

_ \-- <3 _

Maya smiled down at the piece of paper, very much aware of who it was that left the note. She reached up with her hand and brushed her fingers over the petals of the bright yellow flowers, a very familiar smell filling the air. 

She wasn’t taken by surprise when Zer0 showed up in their usual fashion; undetected, without saying a word. Maya knew all their tricks by now. It was very hard to sneak up on her. 

Maya sat at the table, reading from a paper Tannis gave her the other day about an Eridian artifact. Tannis’ writings always flowed so nicely, Maya enjoyed reading anything the scientist wrote. When she felt a very familiar presence at her back, she didn’t flinch.

“Ready when you are, dear.”

Zer0 appeared in front of her, standing beside the table with a bright “:)” displayed on their visor. Maya rose to her feet, taking Zer0’s four fingers between her own with a loving smile towards her partner. 

The “date” Zer0 had planned was something they never did before; while Sanctuary III was in orbit around Athenas, they took themselves and Maya down to the planet’s surface. Zer0 found a very interesting spot in the mountains while on a job, and couldn’t help but think of their favorite siren when they came across it.

Maya was a little shocked when Zer0 lead her up a trail winding up one of Athenas’ very tall mountains. Some of them even looked like they were floating, the bases of them barely visible. Athenas had a very different atmosphere from Zer0’s frequent planet, Pandora; they had to adjust their helmet accordingly to adapt.

The spot Zer0 brought Maya to was beautiful; the exact same flowers that were in her vase aboard Sanctuary III bloomed all around. The view was breathtaking. Maya could see the village down below, winding around the mountain, its inhabitants barely visible from up so high. The wind was blowing just right. 

Zer0 sat down on the ground in a patch of grass, patting the spot beside them on the ground. Maya grinned at her partner and sat down beside them in the grass, leaning her head on their shoulder as they admired the view together.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @ katagawajnr


End file.
